


Hurricane

by Questionslovefears (Oncer993)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Mature Situations, Maybe more - Freeform, Post Break Up, eluding to a one night stand, inspired by Hurricane by Halsey, loosely following canon but not really, no details though, not smut sorry, olicity - Freeform, olicity one shot, you can paint that picture if you want ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Questionslovefears
Summary: She didn’t do commitments and one night stands were all he had left to offer





	

Skillfully she dragged the magenta shaded lipstick across her lips, top and bottom and pressed her lips together afterwards for good measure. She could do it in her sleep and still manage to apply it perfectly.

A lazy hand raked through her curls, tousling them ever so lightly until she reached her desired look.

The material of the tight black dress squeezed against her, leaving little to the imagination. It’s plunging neckline and push up bra did wonders for her small chest.

With one last look in the mirror, she reached for her clutch and car keys and only the sound of her heels click-clacking was heard as she made her way to her car.

~

He took a swig from his beer bottle before buttoning up his shirt stopping three buttons shy of the top to leave his chiseled chest partially exposed.

Smirking to himself, he grabbed his leather jacket and turned to leave.

~

Neither had a destination or plan in their minds. They never did; they simply hit the streets, going from place to place sometimes until someone was lucky enough to catch their attention.

She didn’t do commitments and one night stands were all he had left to offer.

They both had their reasons for living the way they did; each carried a painful memory of what it felt like to get too close, to get burned when their hearts were shattered.

For some reason, their paths were meant to cross paths that night.

~

She ran a manicured fingernail across the rim of her glass, her breath catching in her chest once she glanced upwards and locked eyes with him.

Thump, thump, it grew louder.

He had saw her too; his own heart beginning to beat out of control.

He swallowed thickly, trying his best to recover and put on his best poker face.

He wouldn’t turn away and give her the satisfaction; her eyes never wavered either.

Plastering an nonchalant grin on his face, he made his way over to her, ordering a drink and waiting until she slid her clutch over and allowed him to sit next to her.

“Felicity,” He greeted with a slight nod in her direction as he accepted the drink from the bartender.

She all but shot him arrows of flirtation but his attention was far away from the stranger.

The corner of her mouth lifted against her will. She picked up her glass and took a quick sip to hide it.

“Oliver. Fancy running into you here.”

He shrugged.

“I didn’t know you were back in Starling. You been here long?” He asked with a raised brow

“That was sorta the point,” she muttered to herself before turning her head to fully look at him.

He still looked the same. Dark brown hair with a few blonde streaks here and there. Scruff that her hands were almost compelled to touch every time her eyes fell on him once upon a time. Lips that set her insides ablaze in places like no other man that came before or after him.

 _That was a long time ago_ , she thought as she lowered her eyes for a moment, she couldn’t help but to pause at his ring finger as she did.

It was stupid; she knew about the divorce already. The news had brought her some small feeling of satisfaction.

His quick marriage had ended just as quickly as the relationship had started.

“Not long, no,” she finally answered.

He nodded, tilting his head back as he downed most of his beverage in one go.

“You look good.”

He didn’t see any point of not saying what he had been thinking.

 She was wearing her signature lipstick; the one that drove him wild like a dog in heat.

He wanted to kiss it off but he couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud.

“Hmm, you always were one with words.” She smirked, flashing a bit of her teeth as she bit her lip teasingly.

She couldn’t help it, she saw his eyes lingering on her lips before they dropped down to her boobs that was all but on display.

They had only dated for a year even though they had known one another much longer. It had been the most intense relationship either of them had ever been in. It had been passionate, raw and they shattered their heavily guarded walls to let each other in. When it finally ended, when his past came back with a vengeance, they couldn’t recover.

She returned home to Vegas and he told himself it was better if he never loved again. The marriage, one of his worst mistakes, which was saying something because he had a lengthy list, had been a drunken accident that ended 72 hours later.

Seeing each other here and now, well they’d be lying if they said it didn’t bring an ache to their hearts.

They fell silent. Allowing the conversations and music to fill the quietness around them.  

“If you’re gonna be here a while,” he stopped, waiting to get her attention again.

She gave him an expectant look.

“I never moved. My door is always open.”

She laughed and wondered just how many women had walked through that _open_ door in her absence. She supposed she couldn’t really talk though, she had more than her fair share of one time lovers since leaving.

“Why Oliver Queen if I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you were propositioning me.”

“You? Never. I respect you far too much for that.” Although he smiled, every word was sincere.

As much as she wanted to take him up on said offer, she couldn’t. She knew where it would lead and while the sex alone would be worth it; she was willing to bet the heart break that would follow wouldn’t be.

Still, she couldn’t force the outright rejection out of her mouth.

She missed him.

 _Bastard_ , she thought. He had taken her heart and trust, climbed the highest mountain and shoved it off. Burning it as it hit the ground so it was beyond repair.

A brief wave of sadness mixed with anger flashed in her mind and she silently counted to ten to fight it. 

He didn’t miss that and he mentally kicked himself.

“Seriously, I wasn’t---

“You were, Oliver.” She sighed, “It’s okay though. You can’t help who you are…how you are.” She said the last bit with blatant sarcasm.

“Do me a favor?” She asked.

 _Anything_ , he thought.

“What is it?”

“Take care of the bill for me.”

“Sure,” He said quickly. They both knew he had more than enough money to do so.

“I’ll see you.” She said, rising to her feet and slipping something in between his fingers as she passed by.

He gripped it tightly as if it was the most precious thing.

He stared after her as she disappeared into the wave of people. He opened the piece of paper to find an address scribbled on it.

It was an obvious open invitation but he wasn’t sure if he should take her up on it. He had hurt a lot of women, people even, in his life; he had never wanted to hurt her, incidentally or not.

He had loved her so he let her go, but damn it, he still loved her. Would it really be selfish if she wanted it too? Whatever _it_ was.

~

It was a little after three when she heard the knock. She looked at the door for a second, already knowing it could only be the hotel’s staff or him and she hadn’t ordered room service.

Tightening the sash of her robe, she went to face him.

She opened it without looking out and he stood there, staring at her with a soft smile on his face.

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

“You _knew_ I would.” He said hurriedly, almost breathlessly. 

She nodded, she knew he wouldn’t be able to resist just as she couldn’t walk away from him completely.

Perhaps their hearts would forever be tethered together no matter what. Maybe they were about to make another blunder. All sound reasoning disappeared when he stepped forward and pressed his liquored drenched lips to hers and shut the door behind them.

She remembered to lock it before grabbing a fist full of his jacket and pulling him closer.

Consequences, that was something neither of them gave much thought to anymore. They’d deal with it when they had to.


End file.
